Untitled: Meera x Veronica
by radioactivess
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about the two characters Meera and Veronica from Cocktail. They should have ended up together, basically. And they didn't, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Y'know, because I can ;) Dedicated to the Veronica to my Meera, Addie. Rated M just to be safe, idek.


Meera was the one who was getting tied into a bond forever, but why was Veronica feeling the tug? The discomfort of having a rope bound around her wrists— it itching against her skin gnawed at her. She could stomach watching the merry sangeet guests dance the night away, she could stomach the flirtatious smiles thrown in her direction by the Delhi based guys who clearly had no chance. But it was Meera's smile, Gautam's glee that made her retch. Preferably on Gautam's shoes. Or his face. Either or, really. But why was that so? Because her best friend was going now be someone else's? Or was it something else that was brewing in the pit of Veronica's stomach? Even if there was, Veronica couldn't comprehend _what_ that was nor did she decide to try. Whatever it was would come out soon enough, she believed.

Veronica's curls bounced around as she joined in on the routine with the sangeet party on the dance floor— or rather, was dragged into joining. Not that Veronica disliked dancing, no. Indian dancing? Now she wasn't the expert for that. She could barely cope with Desi wear. The chiffon sari was almost forcibly draped around her svelte frame and Meera had been the one to convince her into wearing Kundan earrings in her earlobes, and a Kundan bangle on her wrist. After getting ready, Veronica embarked on a 'getting into the zing' routine. She dramatically threw the pallu of her sari over Meera's face, as if she were enacting a scene from a Bollywood movie. She teased the uncles about their wives, flirted with Meera's cousins, acted as though she was miffed with the cooks— all of which she did in order to keep the lively atmosphere buzzing. The brunette had pranced around the guest room that was known as Veronica's room throughout the course of the wedding, where she embarrassed Meera in the process by her antics. After all, the bhabis and the aunties had not yet seen much of the lifestyle that Veronica lived.

In fact, on her arrival at the home, the entire Sahni family had fallen flat. Some in awe and some in shock. Meera was sure that her Dadi would have had a heart attack lest Veronica stay in the room for a minute longer with her somewhat shameless and flirty attitude. Not to mention that those shorts were playing with the BP of the elderly woman who had begun her sermon with a round of of "Hai baap re!" at the other end of the room. Thus, Meera escorted her friend out of Dadi's line of sight and into a guest room.

Now, the same Dadi and the same family members were doting on Veronica as they did Meera. Sometimes all it took was time for relationships to change; first impressions were _not_ everything. This was the first time that the wild-child brunette truly felt loved. No sleazy boyfriends who had sworn to love her but then dropped her in an instance, as soon as they found someone new to toy with. No absent parents who thought that sending her a big fat cheque each month would suffice. No, this was about the truly treasurable moments; the affectionate smiles and simple but warm gestures. The way that Meera's aunts and uncles would make sure that Veronica had eaten or was sleeping well made her heart swell. The way that Dadi was giving her the "main sadke jaavan" looks and was throwing proud smiles at the stunning brunette on the dance floor didn't fail to bring a smile to Veronica's face.

In return, Veronica winked at the elderly lady in jest, who looked visibly shocked for a moment or two before the sound of her laughter mixed among the energetic music. Soon enough, all of Meera's cousins, uncles, aunties and friends in tow were joining the dancing troupe who had initially roped in only a few other family members. Veronica made her way out of the dancing crowd and clasped a hand around Meera's wrist, leading her into the centre of it all. She could barely make out Gautam saying "What about me?" due to the sound of the music. Either that or she was not paying attention to the would-be groom while leading Meera away from him. Sooner or later he would probably make his way to them, there was no doubt about that.

And so the family danced for quite some time, with Veronica never leaving Meera's side and nor Meera showing any signs of her wanting to. Despite being polar opposites, the two had clicked and then formed a deep bond almost instantly. They were best friends for life: _inseparable_. Or at least until Gautam entered Veronica's line of sight, walking towards them. Meera didn't notice as her back was turned to his figure while she danced, and it was Veronica who slowed down on her moves in order to talk to Meera. "Arre, yaar..." Veronica started, wrinkling her nose in the process. "Dekho, dekho. Aa raha hai tumhara fattu fiancé." She let out a dramatic 'hmph' and scowled at him somewhat playfully. "Can you not spend two minutes without Meera, or were you terrified that I'd seduce her with my alluring dance moves?" Her last words caused her lips to curl up into a smile that often got her out of the trickiest situations. It was the same smile that managed to put her in some cringe-worthy ones, though- what with sleazy men trying to use the cliché pick up lines on her. _That,_ she believed, was the only downside to her 'naturally' enticing aura.

Gautam eyed the smirking brunette for a few moments before he let out a roaring laugh. Almost instantly, the two women joined in. Veronica's nature was such; she was always teasing someone or the other. Those who frequently visited the Sahni household tried to steer clear of the leggy brunette due to her bold sense of humour and somewhat shamelessness. Alas, it was in vain because a day was not a day if Veronica had not pulled someone's leg or faux-flirted with them.

"Not at all," he replied once the trio regained composure. "Mujhe pata hai ke Meera meri hai. After all, who'd leave me for you, Veeru _paaji_?" His smirk attempted to mirror that of her's, moments ago but Veronica thought it wasn't half as good enough. "Jaa, jaa- I'm giving you a free pass. After the wedding, Mr. Gautam Kapoor..." She placed her hands on her hips. "This is war," she finished, giving him a serious stare while Meera stood there chuckling. Their playful nokh-jokh had entertained her for quite some time and she was relieved that it was carrying on. "Whatever." His expression was teasing and he poked Veronica in order to break her out of her posture, eliciting a giggle from his, who he wrapped an arm around. Veronica stuck her tongue out at him before she turned away from the couple, inwardly somewhat worrying that their lovey-dovey display would put a downer on her night. Gautam began to lead Meera away from the crowd.

"We're not finished yet!" the brunette retorted when the two parties were a few feet apart, Veronica more close to the centre of the energetic dancers and the couple furthering themselves away from it. She gave him an 'I'm watching you look' complete with the hand gesture from her eyes to his. This only made their binding link, Meera, chuckle all the more, to which Veronica gave her a wink. After which she continued to dance along with Meera's family and friends, not thinking them to be different from her own, because they made her feel like they were her own. There was a bond, not only between the two friends, but the _family_. It was one that Veronica secretly wished would continue to strengthen itself even after the wedding, but didn't get her hopes up. She was used to them being dashed. She was used to bonds being broken, people shunning her and relationships failing. This is why she was clinging on to Meera and wasn't yet ready to let her be 'Gautam's wife.' Nevertheless, she would have to suck it up because that was what destiny seemed to have planned for her best friend. And there wasn't a thing that could alter that, no?_  
_


End file.
